The Jordan White Story
by YoungJusticeRocks12
Summary: Jordan and her family were normal until they are met by a estranged father. Jordan then has to compromise her whole life to save the ones she loves the most. Can she turn everything around or will everything crumble around her. Rewrite of The Amber Flame:Jordan White Story.
1. The beginning

**Don't own young justice. Is rewrite of The Amber Flame:The Jordan White Story**

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

"Jordan! Wake up!" Shouted two voices disturbing my sleep. I tossed and turned trying to ignore the demons inside my head. When I finally gave in and opened my eyes, I found things worse than demons. Worst than Satan himself. What I found was my disturbingly peppy sisters Madison and Trinity.

"Hello. What time do you call this?" I sleepily asked.

"Getting up time." Answered Madison pulling the covers off. I groaned at the cold and attempted pull my covers back on but started to play a game of tug of war with my sisters. Getting tired of this never-ending game, I let go off the duvet causing the girls to fall butt first on the floor while I went to freshen myself up in the bathroom. Choosing a casual outfit, I went downstairs to find Madison and Trinity dancing along to some song on the tv while my brother Ben read the sports section of the newspaper as part of his morning routine. My mum was cooking breakfast in the kitchen with the savoury smell of bacon and amazing smell of pancakes.

"Smells good." I said while stealing a rasher of bacon.

"Look who's awake. Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." Joked my mom.

"Too early if you ask me."

"Listen today I need to go shopping today. Trinity and Madison are insisting on new gymnastics outfits." Said mum while Madison and Trinity walked in and grabbed plates full of bacon,eggs,pancakes and toast.

"Something about impressing the judges or something."

"Or Dick Grayson" I muttered but Trinity still heard me and covered my mouth.

"Dick Grayson is a judge. A very special one." Lied Trinity. Mum raised her eyebrow at this and stared at me. Mum does that to tell if you are lying to her or not. I have trained myself to fool her with my eyes.

"Of course he is." Said Ben

"I don't know what you have with Dick Grayson. He is just like Jason except smaller and younger and nicer." I said with a mouthful of food. I hang around Jason only because he is friends with Artemis who is my best friend form Gotham Academy.

"Are you joking? He is HOT! He's charming and sweet and a awesome gymnast!"Began Madison.

"Also rich and son of Gotham's biggest playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne." Added Trinity. I simply rolled my eyes at them. All they cared about is how someone looked and how much money they have.

"_Anyway, _I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us."

"Us?" Repeated Madison and Trinity.

"Yes. I have other things I need to get and I need help with them. Plus you were the ones who wanted to go shopping in the first place." Declared Mum. The girls slumped in their seats looking miserable which made me laugh a bit.

"I'll come too." Said Ben

"Just to check out girls in shops." I teased. Ben threw a scrunched piece of newspaper at me but it missed.

"Are you coming or not?" Asked Mum again. I gave her a nod because my mouth was brimming with food wanting to eat as quick as possible for my possible shopping spree.


	2. A normal day at the mall

**Gotham Shopping Mall**

When we arrived at the mall,Mum started on the long shopping list that she called light shopping. She walked around picking up things she calls useful and I'd call useless. We went from shop to shop,having to stop whenever the girls saw anything shiny or pink. While Mum tried to recollect her thought to try and cross items off her list, Ben sneaked off to try (and later miserably fail) and chat up a bunch of girls. My mum had stopped for quite a long time and my feet started to hurt so I started to fidget with them. When I looked at my shuffling feet, I noticed the floor shaking. I thought it was my imagination until I felt my balance failing me. Shoppers screamed as the ground below us shook violently. Madison and Trinity luckily stuck with Mum but I spotted a little girl trembling more than the building. I ran towards her without a thought. I got to her and carried her away but I stopped in my tracks as debris fell. As thoughts ran through my mind, I went with the one that was the loudest_. Run. Take the girl and run._ So that's I did. I zigzagged past the falling concrete. The girl called for her mum wince we had stopped and one woman who seemed to look hysterical turned towards us and ran towards the girl. She grabbed her off me then squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you." She repeated to me but I just simply nodded tamed ran off to my family. Ben had now come back trying to calm down the girls who seemed to be cowering next to Mum. Before I could move or say anything, a big black cloud of what looked like energy appeared oNow of nowhere. It got bigger and bigger in front of us as we stayed in simple shock. The only one who didn't seemed shocked was Mum, she looked more worried and concerned rather surprised. Once the ball of enegry stopped growing, a figure stepped out of it. The figure then turned into a real person. It was a medium sized man with the same dark skin as me. His face was shady-looking with scratches and bruises. Another figure also a stepped out but he was different. He was light skinned with shortish blond hair. He had a hockey mask and paramilitary armour but it didn't hide his bulky frame. Even thought I couldn't see his face, I felt like I had seen him before.

"Darling. It has been a long time." Spoke the first man.

"Dwayne."

"Rochelle no time no see." Said the lighter skinned man

"Really? You and Sportsmaster done this? Innocent people are at risk here!" Exclaimed my mum standing to their level.

" Short price to pay for your family." Expressed the first man who Mum had addressed as Dwayne.

"Why don't you go to your family and leave us alone?" Said Ben

Dwayne and that Sportsmaster then walked towards Ben. He seemed scared but held his ground.

"Look at 're almost a grown man now." Said Dwayne. He then punched Ben in is face who fell to the floor. Others around gasped while Trinity and Madison started to cry.

"Not a man yet my son." Chuckled Dwayne making Sportsmaster follow. I filled with anger.

"Son. I don't who you are but you cannot do that to him." I shouted shocking people near by. Dwayne looked at me with a flare but softened it and chuckled again.

"You got your mother's temper. Don't you remember me?" He asked

"I am your father."

"Father? You? No way." When I said this. Dwayne's expression changed again to anger. Sportsmaster saw this look and clicked his fingers. Suddenly these people came out from nowhere.

"I tried to be nice to you but..."

One of the men then came at me but I dodged them with a cartwheel. He ran towards me again so I kicked him in the shin then in the behind. Ben who had recovered, followed on my footsteps. The two of us managed to take down most the men but more appeared.

"Looks like you are outnumbered." Observed Sportsmaster. Mum then stood up and so did Madison and Trinity.

"No they aren't." Said Mum. She then started glowing blue and floating. She was chanting weird words. Her clothes changed from a sweater and leggings to a sparkly black jumpsuit and silver gogo boots. When she stopped chanting,her eyes turned white. Madison and Trinity ran to me and Ben who both just as amazed and scared. Mum then said:

_** Teg Eht Sreppohs Tuo Fo Ereh**_.

Then all of the shoppers who had been there before disappeared.

"Kids go now!" Shouted Mum after chanting:

**_ Tcetorp Eht Sdik Morf MraH! _**

Me and Ben ran for the door but Madison and Trinity stood still. I ran back quickly and grabbed them. "What about Mum?" They screamed but I carried on running. Ben picked up Trinity and ran down the street. "Mum will be fine." We reassured but I doubted it. I wasn't sure about our supposed father but decided not to think that way. We kept running down the street. I was exhausted but couldn't stop. While we ran, people on motorbikes stopped next to us. They took off their visored helmets to reveal Jason and Artemis.

"Get on." Said Jason and without hesitatition helped Madison onto the motorcycle and climbed on. Once everyone was on one, we left behind our mum and travelled to wherever Jason and Artemis was taking us.


	3. Happy Harbour

Jason rode like a bad boy. He wore shades over his eyes and went as fast as he wanted to. Because of his need for speed, we got to our location after less than half an hour. We rode in to be met by some costumed teens. Artemis was greeted by a cute ginger haired boy with freckles bridging his nose. They shared a long kiss while Jason was approached by two boys: a short black haired kid dressed like Robin and a taller older guy who wore a black suit with a blue bird on his chest. Madison and Trinity literally flew off the bike and into the guy's arms.

"Nightwing! It is really you! I know everything about you! I know your signature weapon,how you are famous for your little quips but the one thing I want to know is how you manage your Hannah montana lifestyle." Exclaimed Madison. Nightwing gave her a confused look. "You know being normal then kicking bad guy butt." She explained making Nightwing smile.

"Who cares about that when we can find out how good a kisser he is." Trinity leaned in for a kiss but Nightwing backed away. I jumped off the bike and got hold of the girls arms.

"Sorry about my sisters. When Madison starts, she doesn't know when to stop and plus Trinity can get ahead of herself sometimes. It seems like they have forgotten what has just happened."

"Hey babe. What brings the hot fine AND beautiful here?" Asked the ginger who seemed to be suddenly standing next to me. Artemis stood next to me and rolled her eyes at him.

"Firstly I am your girlfriend not Jordan and secondly her dad brought her here. Well sort of."

"How did you know that? We didn't tell you about that." I pointed out. Jason and Artemis looked at each then stared at me.

"Listen Jordan. You may not believe us and as your best friend we are obligated to tell each other the truth right?" I nodded at Artemis who seemed to have a very worried look on her face.

"I am going to be straightforward. Me and Jason - even those three are superheroes. That's how we know about your dad. Batman sent us to sort it out but then we came across you guys." Blabbled Artemis.

"Are you serious? You really want me to believe that you guys are Young Justice. Ok if you are Young Justice where is Superboy,Rocket,Zatanna,Miss Martian,Aqualad and Bumblebee?" As I asked more members of Young Justice came in.

"Hey guys. Meet Jordan." Yelled Jason. They all walked over and stared at me. Trinity screwed up her face and ran next to me. Ben and Madison slowly walked over to me and the others.

The first person to introduce themself was Nightwing. He shoke my hand and smiled at me. He looked handsome up close. Then it was Miss Martian. She was excited and peppy like my sisters. She kept saying Hello Megan just like that programme that Mum's friend was in. To be honest she looked like her as well. The ginger who had flirted with me then made himself known by kissing my hand then saying his name in a lame French accent. Surprisingly he was Kid Flash but that does explain why he was so fast to get to me before. After meeting everyone,my favourite person was Superboy for some reason. All he did was give me a simple nod of his head, said his name, I said mine then that wait it. He didn't try to make small talk or ask me questions, just plain and simple. Of course Madison was good and civil though Trinity was flirtatious and being a little minx. Ben didn't really care. I could tell he was still worried about Mum.

"Well thanks for that. But there is still the issue of our mum being a weird magic chanting smack down with our "dad"." I issued.

"Your mother is fine." Said a voice in the shadows. "It is you we have to worry about." I screwed up my face in confusion. The voice turned into a figure which turned Batman. Ben's face turned to pure shock as did Madison's. I wasn't bothered because I cared more about our mother than a global famous detective/superhero. Trinity was also bored but probably not for the same reason.

"How is our mother fine when she just had a magic smackdown?" I questioned.

"She is big enough to handle herself besides it is not her they want, it is you guys." Answered Batman. "Mastero will do anything to get to you especially you Jordan."

"Me? Why me? I though it was Ben he wanted."

"He wants to teach Ben how to succeed him but he wants you Jordan for some thing else. He wants you dead." Dead! My dad turns up after 17 years of my life then attacks me and HIS family to kill me! I would preferred it if he would of turnt up of our doorstep.

"Kill Jordan? Why? That doesn't make sense." Said a confused Artemis.

"Their mother was born with powers and their father gained powers before any of them were born so they would genetically have powers. What those powers are, I don't know. Mastero seems to think that Ben has his power." Explained Batman

"Still doesn't explain my problem does it?"

"You are clever Jordan. In fact you have a bigger IQ than your father which is why you are a threat. Whatever power you get, you could use to your advantage. The only problem is that you would be unstable. Just you alone could wipe out the earth if you wanted to."

"Because I am a threat to the world?" I quessed as I didn't quite get the point.

"I can only tell you the logic of his thinking but the actual reason, I don't know yet." Said Batman. Considering the fact that my mum hide this secret and lied about for all these years, I'm glad she did especially about my father trying to kill me. The only thing is it would of been useful to know so I could prepare myself and fight back. Then a thought popped in my head again.

"Then our mum isn't safe at all then. If my dad wants to kill me for no reason then who knows what he will do to her." I issued again. This time I didn't wait for a reply and ran towards the motorcycles. I managed to get on one but I felt a sharp pain in my neck as I slowly fell to the ground.


	4. A Big White Room

My eyes flittered open as I woke up. When they fully opened I saw that I was in a white room. There were cabinets with red medical crosses on them so I must be in a hospital. Then I remembered where I was. Not a hospital but a cave full of superheroes. I sat up feeling the back of my neck where I was hit. Superboy then came in with a tray filled with food and a water bottle.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting the tray on the table next to me. I gave him a nod and attempted to walk. My legs wobbled as I stumbled to the floor. Superboy caught before I fell.

"Careful. You took a good fall when Batman paralysed you."

"What! He paralysed me! What, did he dress me as well?" I joked.

"No. That was me." He replied shocking me. He turned around to look at my face then bursted in a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes at him and slapped him on his arm.

"Ow! It was only a joke. Your mum brought some clothes for you guys so she dressed you. I only helped prop you up."

"Is my mum still here?" I asked hopefully. He shaked his heads. "She's gone with Bats to discuss the situation." I shaked off the disappointment and put my focus on Superboy.

"Hey Superboy. Can I ask you a question?" He stopped what he was doing then nodded at me. I fiddled with my fingers trying to gather up the courage to ask him.

"Were you... Always this hot?" Superboy stared at me then smiled.

"Um. I think so. Why?"

"Because at my school there are people with posters on their lockers and your name scribbled all over their notebooks so I was just wondering if you always knew that you have a hot bod."

"Well if I didn't, I do now. Oh and Jordan you can call me Connor." I laughed at this which made him confused.

"No offence but that is dumb. Your name is Connor and your girlfriend's name is M'Gann or Megan and her catchphrase is Hello Megan. Also she looks exactly like her." I chuckled. He laughed as well so he must of knew what I was talking about.

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable on the slab and with no company as Connor had left, I decided to get up slowly and walk out the door. I went down the corridor to find a kitchen/sitting area. Everyone was there, Connor was watching TV, Megan was baking, Kaldur and Nightwing were playing chess, Artemis and Wally were laughing to themselves while Jason and Robin play-fighted with each other.

I went in for everyone to look at me. I found a empty seat at a table and sat there. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing but Connor came and sat next to me.

"I know what you're going through. When I was in CADMUS, the cloning lab, they gave me these things called genomorphs. They filled me information,news,languages and pictures but the only thing that I could think about was Superman. I was made to be Superman if he was ever to die or kill him if he ever went bad. When the guys saved me from Cadmus and I met Superman,he neglected me. It took a whole year for him to accept me." He explained

"Connor although I appreciate you telling me that, it isn't the same thing. Not matter how long I could try to get to know my dad, there would be no way he will change his mind about me."

Connor gave me a little pat on the back then left me all on my own.

* * *

**Gotham**

** Bruce Wayne's Mansion**

**Bruce's POV**

Rochelle walked around eying my bourbons in my mini bar. I was sitting on my black velvet couch when Alfred came in. "Mr Bruce. I have just cleaned the Bat-Mobile. Do you need an..." He stopped when he saw Rochelle. "Oh I apologise. I didn't know you had company.

"It doesn't matter Alfred. She knows already." I reassured him.

"And I'm not company." Added Rochelle. On that note Alfred left us two alone.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked her stricking a raw nerve.

"I don't know. Maybe if my husband of 18 years wasn't trying to get my kids and kill my 17 year old daughter than I would be okay. But don't worry about me, I'm sure the fact that your suits haven't seemed steamed is much worst." She snapped back. I laughed at her. She sighed and sat down next to me.

" I'm sorry. I just not prepared.I don't know what to do. I just about saved them in the shopping centre."

I turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes. I moved a strand of hair out of her face and moved closer to her.

"Jordan may not know it yet but she is more than capable. Ben is strong and strong headed. Madison is a clever girl and Trinity can defend herself just fine. If they all stay together then everything will be okay." I said then leaned in closer. Our face were inches from each other when she said "You're guessing aren't you.". I laughed then cupped her face and kissed her.


	5. Leaving

I continued watching everyone do their things until I heard the zeta tube. I ran even before the zeta tube said Batman. My feet lead me to my mother who was standing there talking to Batman. She saw me and opened here as so when we hugged it felt the the most perfect jigsaw puzzle. When we separated,Batman walked over to me.

"I hope you have got to know the team better because you're the new member!" He exclaimed.

"What!" I shouted. The team must of heard me because they were surrounding me.

"What is happening?" Asked Artemis. I turned to her and gestured to Bats. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Jordan's joining the team."

_What!Huh!Really! _ Were responses that I heard. "Why? No offence Jordan but you have no experience." Said Jason.

"Finally. Something we both agree on."

"Listen Jordan. I understand it must be hard for you and you must be worried about your siblings, not just you. When it comes to it, you need to defend yourselves. That's where the team come in."

"If that means that I get to work closer with you, then I'm okay babe." Said Wally rushing next to me. I slapped him outside his head and walked towards Batman.

"Listen. Just because you're some big hero doesn't mean that you can kidnap me and my family into being your new spies!" I yelled then ran down one of the halls. I randomly went into a room to find Madison and Trinity asleep. I grabbed the sheets of them and literally pulled them by their ankles.

"What the hell!" Groaned Trinity but I just kept walking until I heard Ben shouting. I walked in to find that he was watching football **[1]. **He saw me and raised his eyebrow. at me."We are leaving. Batman wants us to join the team."

"What!" Ben followed me as I left the room. I went back to Batman who stood there with his hands crossed. We all walked towards the zeta tube when Batman stopped us.

"Mum. Are you coming?" I asked.

"No. Batman is here to protect us. We are here for a reason." I turned back until Batman stopped me.

"If you leave and your father gets you, what are you to do? How will you protect yourself? Are you going to take that chance?" He quizzed. Without turning I answered with a simple "I guess we will." And like that left the cave.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters are so short. I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story gets on. Also, I want to add a more realistic feel to it so want to add maybe swears or curses. Give me your opinion before I publish my next chapter.**


	6. Joining the team

We walked down the road, looking and checking for any strange things going on. We finally arrived at the house and make sure no is watching while I put my key in the door. I grabbed some clothes and stuffed them in a bag. Madison and Trinity flinched and squirmed when they heard a noise. Me and Ben got everything ready and got to leave but then I stopped in my tracks.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

Rochelle looked down at her Blackberry again hoping that something would change from a minute since she checked.

"Why didn't you stop her?" asked Artemis.

"She can make her own decisions. I gave her a..." Jason's phone cut me off. He answered it quickly. His face changed from normal to serious.

"Calm down. J...Just calm down. Are you sure? O...Ok. I'll be there."

Jason whispered into Artemis's ear and they both ran off. They got on to their motorcycles so the team done the same. All of them sped off before I could ask what had happened. I grabbed Rochelle and ran towards the zeta tube. We rushed to the Batmobile and followed the kids. They stopped outside a house and ran inside.

* * *

**Artemis's POV**

We ran in. I was armed with my crossbow, ready to fire. The house was a mess with papers and pictures cluttering the floor. We all searched different rooms until I went into the bathroom. I knocked on the door to check if anything made a sound then kicked down the locked door.

"Hello." I said. I went over to the bath and pulled the curtain.

"Ah!" Yelled the figure. It was Jordan. She got up and hugged me, tears rushing down her face. Jason came in and saw her. He ran up to her and squeezed her making her cry more. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs. When he put her down, she was still hugging him not letting go. When she finally did,Batman checked her for any bruises or signs of attack. Zatanna done a spell to try to fix most of the house while Dick searched for any clues or evidence.

"What happened to you? To the house?" Asked Rochelle but Jordan just looked into space.

"Let me try. Jordan where did it happen?" I asked.

"The living room."

"What happened in the living room?"

"We were packing to leave... And then they came."

"Whose 'they'?"

"The goons and Sportsmaster. I went to get some shopping for our trip until I got home and there they were. They attacked me but then they let go of me for some reason. I tried to her them but..."

"Jordan, what happened to them?"

"They are gone. They took ,Trinity even Ben."

* * *

**Jordan's POV**

I sat on the floor of my once clean living room with Jason. I looked at everyone. Batman was talking to the league, M'Gann and Zatanna was attempting to clean the wrecked land I call (or once called) my home. Artemis and Wally went out to get everyone food although they took a long time (probably not hungry after trying to eat each others faces off.)

"Are you okay?" Asked Jason. I nodded at him then went back to awkward silence.

"I don't think that I am. It is all my fault."

"No it isn't. If your dad wasn't such a pain in the ass, this wouldn't happened."

"I should have been here. To help them."

"Don't worry. Me and the team will take care of it."

"No way. I'm not letting you guys deal with it. It is my problem."

"I'm joining the team."


	7. A slip and a kiss

It has been five weeks of intensive workout, five weeks of being shouted at by Batman and five weeks of Wally's useless attempts of flirting. The only thing that I can enjoy is being with the team. They are actually fun to be around. Sometimes I feel bad about it but I then they reassure me. Especially Connor. He is nicer than I thought and understands my situation better than I though.

"Hey Jordan. Wanna join me for some practise?" Asked Connor. I nodded and got changed into more flexible clothing.

"There is something that I want to practise anyway."

He set the up the training program and then we started. Connor used his weight and muscles to an advantage but I used my lightness and flexibility to my advantage. He threw a punch at me but I escaped it with a backflip. He ran at me but I slid under his legs and gave him a roundhouse kick on the legs. He staggered but caught his balance. He grabbed me by my legs and span me around. He let go but I steadied myself. I ran up to him then cartwheeled above him by pushing myself off his shoulder and landing in a clean handspring.

"Learn that from Dick?"

"Let's just say I learnt from the best."

"So Dick?" I laughed at him then punched him in the stomach which hurt me like hell. So I twisted his arm behind his back and before he had a minute to escape, kicked his back sending him straight down.

"Oh Yeah! Did that hurt?" I mocked.

"Ha ha. Help me up now." I ran over there and pulled him up. Then as I stepped back, I slipped but Connor caught me. Our chests were pressed together and his hands held me closer to him. We stood there awkwardly as his hot breath made my cheeks blush.

"Um sorry. That was my fault." I looked back at the spot that I slipped to find a banana.

"Actually. It is Wally's fault."I corrected. He stood there looking me in the eyes. He moved in closer so his breath was on my neck. Although it felt wrong, I didn't know what to do. He was clinging to me and I couldn't move. When our faces were close enough I was going to push him away until I heard sniffling. I moved my head to see M'Gann standing behind us. She ran away with tears running down her face. We both ran after her. I almost made it to her room when the door shut in my face.

"M'Gann! M'Gann! Please open the door." Shouted Connor

"Come on! Let us in." I repeated over and over again. Artemis and Wally walked past and stopped when they saw us banging.

"What is going on?" Asked Artemis. I looked at her, the anger in my eyes burning the insides of her.

"Ask your boyfriend who's struggling hunger issues seem to mean that he has slob issues as well." I snapped at her.

"For once I have no idea what she is on about." Confessed Wally.

Then the door opened and Megan's once preppy appearance was turned sad and had died.

"It is not Wally's fault that you two **kissed**!" She shouted so it would echo off the walls. Artemis and Wally's face was shocked and I was more embarrassed that they knew it about than them teasing me about it.

"What!" Yelled Zatanna.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Listen M'Gann. I know it seems bad now but if you would just listen..." M'Gann shut the door back in my face again.

"Does someone want to explain what happened?" Asked Jason who showed up to join the parade of people crowding around us.

"Ok. Me and Connor were practising and then I slipped on Wally's banana skin which he left on the floor. Connor caught me and then sort of tried to kiss me. I was going to push him away until I saw M'Gann." I blurted out slumping outside her door.

_Great. I've started with a enemy already_. I thought as I uselessly sat outside the room of the martian who's boyfriend tried to kiss me.


	8. It all goes up in flames

"Wake up doofus." I said shaking Jason. "Oi Jason. Hello. Am I talking to myself?" Jason finally snapped out of his state and payed attention.

"Huh? What is it?" He muttered. "Aw. Is someone drooling over Melody?" Teased Artemis as we walked, on our way to the closest zeta tube. "What!No!." He dismissed. Me and Artemis nodded at him then laughed.

"Why don't you just ask her out? I'm sure if you tell her that your dad has a billion dollars in his pocket, she would be all over you." I joked but he obviously didn't find it funny.

"I agree with Jordan. Just because she buys the most tightest clothes and wears the shortest skirts, she is still someone who thinks that flinging her hair and fluttering her eyelids is going to get her somewhere." Just as Artemis said that Tim and Dick ran up to us.

"Hey guys." They said in unison.

"Hey." Said Jason messing up their hair.

"What you guys talking about?" Asked Tim

"Oh just Melody and how Jason said he was going to ask her out." I shouted so that Melody who was in front of us heard. She turned around and then waited for us to catch up with her.

"Jason! You wanted to go out with me?" She asked. Jason looked at me and gave me one of his I'm going to kill you looks then faced Melody.

"Um yeah."

"OH MY GOSH! It's a date then. Here is my number. Call me okay!" She exclaimed then ran off to her friends.

Artemis's and my face just looked shocked. Dick gave him a celebartory pat on the shoulder and Tim didnt look bothered. Jason then looked at us and smiled then kept on walking.

* * *

We got to the zeta tube and had to as usual check if anyone was watching then went into the less than ordinary phone booth. When we got to the cave, Connor and M'Gann were snogging. I awkwardly walked past them, trying not to look at them since neither of them have spoken to me or visa versa since the whole incident. A gust of wind overwhelmed us so I stuck out my foot.

"Ah!" The gust of wind stopped and then fell on the floor.

"Not fair." Said Wally as I pulled him up.

"Well if you spin in a circle around me, it is only a matter of time before you stop." I explained. I looked over at Jason who was still happy and cocky about having a date.

"Oh Jason. That date was fantastic! I especially loved it when you bought me that diamond necklace." I mocked.

"You won't believe it! I just saw a amazing pair of heels and they aren't expensive for so done with as much money as you!" Joined in Artemis.

"Jason. I'm sorry but your going to have to give back this ring. 24 carats aren't enough for me!" Teased Dick. We all laughed until Batman appeared somehow silencing us.

"Jordan. It is time for training." Said Batman making me groan.

"I've practised all week. Today is a Friday. All I want to do is mock Jason on his date with a Miss Bimbo Blond-shell."

"Look Jordan. Don't forget that your father is still at large and we still need to find your siblings. So if you want to find them, you need to practise."

I moaned and put my school bag down. I set up the training program and got into position.

"Fine but I'm training in my school clothes." I said. Batman nodded his head then got into position. He ran at me so I ran back far enough to land a perfect cartwheel over his head. He turned towards and used some whip thing to grab my arm. I pulled my arm getting him closer to me and swept his legs. I unwrapped the whip and went to pick up my bag until I slipped on some little balls. Batman walked up to me and helped me up.

"Never let your guard down. Now again."

"What!"

"Batman. I don't think that is a good idea. All of us know how Jordan can get carried away when it comes to training." Remarked M'Gann smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at her as my mum came in.

"Jordan. I heard what Batman said to you. You need to practise. He understands what your going through and just wants to help me."

"If he wanted to help me then he would let me keep some normality of my previous life." I snapped back.

"I understand you are still upset but I'm just trying to help." Said Batman. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt a flush of heat and anger overwhelm my body. I felt my blood curdle and bubble, my eyes being able to see only red. I couldn't contain myself.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! No one understands unless they spend 17 years of their life living a complete lie. Having only one parent who turned out to be a superhero and to then discover that their dad was a super villain who was bent on killing them. If an assassin who was working with their father kidnapped their siblings as well then no one understands!" I boomed as my body temperature rose. Everyone looked at me shocked and surprised but I don't care.

"Jordan." My mum said then put her hand over her mouth to stop her.

"You're on fire." Completed Artemis. I looked at her confused then looked at my hands. They had flames with steam rising from it. I observed my body to find that it was true. I was like a human inferno but strangely felt normal. Jason felt brave enough to touch but got burned.

"Ow!"

"Wow. I know I said you was hot but I didn't mean it literally." Said Wally. I looked at my hands to find that they were back to normal and so was the rest of me. I opened and closed my palm expecting something to happen and it did. A ball of flames appeared in my hand. Not knowing what to do with it, I chucked it at the wall which then left a singe. Batman approached me slowly then took my hand.

"Looks like we know what your power is."


	9. First Mission

I knocked on Jason's door. "Jason. Come out." It was the day of his date with Melody and me and Artemis decided to see how he was feeling.

"What is it Jordan?" He asked sounding impatient. Artemis barged her way through the door and I followed.

"We just wanted to see if you still has the hots for Melody." Said Artemis.

"Why?"

"Because it's my first mission and it would be great if you were me?" I pleaded. He rolled his eyes and sighed which was Jason's language for I give in. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips them ran off to my room to get dressed in my hand made costume. I returned to find he was already waiting in his doorway.

"Hey Robin. Don't you look fly?" I said.

"Is that your costume?" He asked worrying me. I was wearing a red corset with leather high waisted shorts with combat boots and over it a leather jacket with fishnets.

"Yeah. Do you think there is too much leather because I don't PETA coming after me." I jokingly asked.

"No. No. You'll be fine." He reassured and then we linked arms and walked towards the team.

"Well well well missy. Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Joked Dick.

"To kick some bad family butt. Where's Batman?"

"Oh. Him and the league had a mission but he wishes you good luck." I shrugged my shoulders and then shifted my eyes over to Jason. He seemed to be focusing on something else. It felt like he wasn't even in the room. " Hey Jay. What is wrong? It isn't the whole date thing is it?" I whispered in his ear. "Na. I'm thinking about something else. Don't worry though." He replied back. I gave him a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys ready to go? We can wait for you to make out but we're quite busy." Joked Dick so I punched him in the arm.

"Whatever. Come on. I need to hurt someone and quick." I said as I rushed to the bioship which although I had only just saw it, looked and felt familiar. M'Gann reluctantly opened the door and I ran inside. The inside of the ship looked like the starship enterprise even with a chair just for Captain Kirk. When I sat in a seat, a seatbelt strapped itself around my chest surprising me. Jason sat next to me and teased my suprisement. I shook my head and ignored him,preparing my head for the target ahead which is to get my family back.

* * *

M'Gann lands us near a shifty looking warehouse with the bioship invisible to those around it. Everyone on the team readied themselves in stealth mode while me and Connor remained in our normal clothing. The difference was that he has a major logo or target as I like to call them. I allowed the team to enter first so I could get instructions. The warehouse was filled with crates and had a catwalk above us. I took one step when we heard voices. We rushed behind some of the crates and hide. Jason and Artemis stuck near me with Connor not so far behind followed by M'Gann who was probably just there to keep an eye on her boyfriend who was the one that was guilty of attempted adultery. From what I could see, there were two women and four men surrounded in a huddle so I couldn't identify their faces.

"Do you have our goods?" Asked a gruff,rough voice. It definitely wasn't the women. The women passed a bag of white powder over to the man in which he reacted excitingly. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel that Jason was looking at the guy. No. Not even looking. _Staring _at him with rage and sadness but I continued to watch the adults that circled each other.

"Now it's our turn." Said the pale man who spoke familiarly. His companion or accomplice also sounded familiar when he flirted with one of the women that stood near him. Then my mind took me back five weeks to my attack from my father who was sinisterly evil and demanded my family to join him on his non-existent throne of evil. That was the moment that the mission went downhill.


	10. A tale and kiss

Jason literally bursted from his spot shocking the criminals in front of us.

"You're all going to jail for you did! It's you who did it to my mother! It's you how's going to pay!" He erupted before going straight for all of them. I heard Dick mutter a swear under his breath and join Jason. Soon all of us had followed Jason's lead. I had never seen Jason so angry about anything. He no longer had a calm look of serenity in his eyes but anger, hurt and repentance. I helped him take down the two thugs but Jason then went for my father.

"Jason. Don't!" But he ran after him. He tackled my dad pushing the air out of his lungs. While he was down, Jay picked up his fists and started to punch him repeatedly. I ran up to him but was stopped by Poison Ivy. She planted my feet to the ground but I burnt them hurting her. I tried to pull Jason off but he was determined to keep on. Dick finally ran over and helped me push Jason but my dad got up and ran off with Sportsmaster. Artemis ran after them and shot a few arrows but then returned unsuccessful. Dick carried Jason to the bioship where we all travelled in silence. Once we got to the cave, Jason went to the beach and sat there watching the ride. Dick and Tim explained everything to Batman while the rest of us stood there awkwardly. After a while we decided to check on Jason and went down to the beach. Kaldur jumped into the water and disappeared under the waves. Wally and Zatanna went out to eat and get some takeaway for the rest of us. Miss Martian and Connor were probably doing something to boost their egos so Artemis and I were left to talk to Jay. We sat next to him to him and watched the waves crash into each other until he broke the silence.

"Was I bad?" He asked without looking at either of us. Artemis said "Yeah." Giving him a compassionate smile although I don't think he saw it. "Are you ok?" I asked laying my hand on his shoulder. "I'm just... Not okay." He sighed.

"I guess I should tell you the whole story huh?" He said. "No Jason. Don't..." He stopped me and continued anyway.

"My mother went to Gotham Academy.." He told us all about it. How his Mom overdosed, how Batman took him in, his dad and Two-Face. He revealed it all.

After he had finished he sunk his head into his chest. "I'm really messed up aren't I?". I chuckled lightly to the floor then replaced my hand with my head.

"No. Your life is messed up. You're not exactly sane but you're not the Joker. Plus I'm a bit messed too so don't sweat it." I said making him chuckle. The sunset's reflection rippled on the water while the sky turned sunglow orange.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Artemis left me and Jordan for Wally to do some "studying". Jordan's head pillowed onto my shoulder as her hair fell on my shoulder. I watched the waves as Jordan lightly snoozed. I watched her as her eyes fluttered to sleep. Her face looked so peaceful as the light reflected on her face. I decided to wake her up so I could get her to bed but didn't want to make her walk so instead I picked her up bridal style and slowly walked inside the cave. I walked past Wally's room and put my ear against the wall. I heard Artemis giggling while Wally was laughing like a hearty fisherman. I managed to peep through a space in the door and saw that Artemis and Wally were wrestling. The type of wrestling that other people _**really**_ shouldn't see.

After scaring myself for life, I walked over to Jordan's room and laid her down on the bed. As I turned around, I was pulled towards Jordan's bed. Her hand clung to my arm. "Don't go." She said and pulled me closer.

"Jordan. Let go." I said as I attempted to get her squeezing grasp off me. Jordan's eyes slowly opened as she propped herself up. "Just go to sleep." I was just inches away from her face. My cheeks reddened as I felt her sweet smelling breath against my face. "Jordan. I'm gonna..." Jordan closed her eyes and moved in. She pressed her lips against mine and softly cupped my face. Firstly I was surprised but I couldn't help but kiss her back. I caressed her hair as I felt my body fill up with energy. The kiss was only a few minutes but it felt like forever. A whole surge of energy shot up inside me from the aftershock once we moved away from each other. Jordan laughed and giggled to herself before stroking my hair and falling asleep. I walked out the door and tried to shake off the strangeness and yet relive the feeling.


	11. The Picture

**Jordan's POV**

I shuffled my pink bunny slippers on the hard metal floor that encased the inside of the cave. As I walk, I get flashbacks from the previous day. _It's you who did that to my mother! I'm pretty messed up aren't I? _My head made me spun a bit by the hazy memories. I felt like I was hungover on the shots of fists that hit me. Artemis and Wally were snuggling on the coach wearing matching jerseys.

"What's up Tweedletwins?" I asked sitting next to them. They sat up and looked at me like meerkats. "Hey sleepy pants." Said Wally who flashed zoomed next to me. The blur made me feel sick and I felt my gut churn. "Oh. You don't look that good. Did you catch something from someone?" Asked Artemis. I leaned on her shoulder and shook my head. Just as Artemis comforted me, Jason came in topless wearing his boxer shorts. I was suprised at his chest which was muscly and looked concrete hard.

"Wow." Artemis and I said simultaneously. He confidently strod in showing more cockyness than usual. "What are you so chipper about?" I asked as Jason sat on the armrest next to me.

"Nothing."

"Well it must be something for you to roll in here with your action man abs." said Wally who sounded envious.

"I know. It is because those two made out yesterday!" Exclaimed Dick who was leaning on the door frame. Wally and Artemis's jaws dropped. I looked at Jason who was burning Richard with his eyes. As weird as this may be, I couldn't remember the kiss at all. The roughness of yesterday's mission must of completely clouded my mind. Once Dick said it, the cloud disappeared and I replayed the event in my head. I remember me sleepily kissing Jason and the weird feelings I had shortly felt before I fell asleep. Dick bravely and courageously walked towards us and showed the picture he had taken of us.

"Jason this is karma. It means that you shouldn't be peeping through people's door." Said Wally. I gave a weird look at Jason but he shrugged. Dick was now rubbing his phone in Jason's face teasing him. Jason had had enough and was ready to charge until I calmed him down. He sat frustrated so I decided to do what any other appropriate 17 year old would do. I kissed him again regardless of the others. This one was longer and instantly gave me goosebumps. He pressed his rock solid chest against mine and squeezed me closer to him. We parted to see the shock on the three stooges faces.

"In your face Dick." Said Jason meaning it in both ways. I laughed and Artemis jogged me.

"So you and him huh?" She whispered and I shrugged. It was the truth. Despite kissing him twice and feeling a huge rush, there wasn't enough time to think about it and I shouldn't be focusing on boys when my sibilings are probably chained up to a wall somewhere. Dick and Wally giggled about the photo while me and Jay shrugged it off and changed the topic. My mother, Rochelle came in with a also topless Bruce Wayne. We all looked at them, some of us surprised, others amused.

"Mom?" She looked at me and instantly moved away from Bruce. "What's going on Bruce?" Giggled Dick attempting to sound serious. Once Dick said it, the four of them chuckled hearty but I wasn't. "Guys shut up! This is serious! I have been working my ass off while the two of you have been doing it in the Batmobile!" I shouted shutting them up.

"Jordan!" Exclaimed my mum in surprise.

"You can't really talk Jordan." Said Dick passing his phone to him. Bruce and Mum stared at the phone for a few minutes then looked at me and Jason."Dick!" Hissed Jason. "Jordan. You and Jason! You shouldn't be focusing on boys. You should be trying to get your siblings back."

"What do you think I'm trying to do? We've only kissed twice and that was today and yesterday. What have you done except sleep with a major millionaire?" I yelled in frustration then got up and stomped away as much as I could in bunny slippers. I went into the kitchen where I was followed by someone.

"I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted at them while leaning on the counter. "Jordan. I didnt know you felt like that." It was my mom. I turned my head away from her, not wanting her to see my eyes.

"I didnt want to be with Bruce. I was stressed about everything. He was there to support me, support us. He is a nice and gentle man and he cares about me and you." She explained. I turned to look at her. She walked closer to me but I hesitated. I was angry and with my new found power, it was not best to be close to me.

"That isn't an excuse. I was tired yesterday. Me and Jason had a heart to heart and I kissed him. Today I kissed him to shut everyone up. That isn't an excuse either. I was there when they took Madison,Trinity and Ben. I signed up for the team because I wanted to get them back. You already have powers and all you were doing was hanging out with Bruce."

"I know. I love you and your brother and sisters but I also love Bruce. Let's call a truce okay. We _both_ try and get the girls and Ben back but you concentrate on that and not Jason." I thought about this. Trying to get my family back was a no brainer but Jason?

"Okay." I said and hugged her. I had to put my family first. All I have to do was stick it out for a while then me and Jason can resume what ever it is that was happening between us.


	12. What goes up, must go down

It's been weeks since my first mission. I've been on several of them and although I have gotten used to the feeling after, I'm no closer to my goal:getting my family back to normal although that is definitely not what my life is like anymore. After school, I go to the Batcave to train with Bruce and my mom. Then I go to Mount Justice and train again with the team and Black Canary. Since I made that deal with my mom, Jason is making it easier for me by just plain ignoring me. Doesn't even nod or speak, just walks by.

"So your mom told you that you couldn't see Jason but she can rush into things with Bruce?" Me and Artemis decided to hang out in the diner near Gotham Academy with Dick and Wally (who rushed all the way from his school to see what we was up to) and I was discussing my problems which obviously upset Artemis.

"Yeah but me and Jason were never seeing each other anyway. She is convinced that it is love but I doubt that. She is probably recovering over my dad and using it to help."

"Well it seems like they are just having fun. I'm guessing because they sure do sound like they are having fun at night." Said Dick.

"Ew!" Me, Artemis and Wally echoed throwing fries at him. "Dude you're sick." Said Wally pointing a fry in his direction. All of a sudden Dick's phone rings and he answers it immediately.

"Ok." He put his phone away then nods towards the door. It was Batman calling him telling him to get to the cave. Probably just so he can teach us how to be dark and secretive or to seduce women with whom's children get kidnapped. Dick done his gymnastic acrobat thing over there so Wally managed to zoom Artemis and I to the zeta tube. We all got there at the same time. When we got to the cave, everyone had their bags packed.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Dwayne has been leading us astray. The kids aren't here." He explains. "So where are they?" I asked scared. "Britain."

* * *

We walked into the private plane that Bruce had let us for our travels. It was the most lush thing I had ever seen. There was champagne bottles, fruit platters with no gross air flight food. My mom and Bruce were already in the UK so it only the team onboard.

"This is the most fanciest plane I've ever been on." Said Wally jumping into a seat, Artemis following suit next to him. I sat opposite of them and Jason sat next to me.

"This is the only plane you've been on period." Said Artemis enjoying the massage chairs. I dipped a strawberry in chocolate and stuffed it into Artemis's mouth. She does the same and me,Artemis and Wally had a food fight. Wally aimed the chocolate covered strawberry at me but it flew over to Jason. We all gasped and stared at Jason. At first he seemed pissed but then picked up a piece of apple and chucked back at Wally. After all of us got covered in chocolate, we took off.

"Hey Jordan. Do you know why your dad would go to the UK for?" Asked Dick.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm British." I answered. Everyone then suddenly looked stared at me. "Your're British?" Said Artemis. I nodded at her. "How long have you been here?" Asked Jason who suprised me because of the fact that he actually spoke to me.

"I've been here since I was 9 so 8 years. Haven't you noticed the way I speak?" That seemed to put everyone in think mode. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

After a while of being in the air,the guys chatted amonst themselves,leaving Jason and me in silence. I decided to break the ice and tell him how I felt.

"Jason, have you tried to avoid me?" I confronted him. He looked at me awkwardly then sighed.

"You told your mom that you wanted nothing to do with me! I'm just helping you." He spat shocking me. I didn't realise that he had heard what we said or that he thought I meant it.

"Jay. I...Didn't meant it. Well I did but I didnt think you cared. We only kissed twice." I argued. "Well it did but dont worry. We dont have to speak to each other. Don't want to break your promise with your mom." Jason turned from me and stared out of the window leaving me to feel guilty. I had planned to restart whatever happened between us but Jason thinks that I have completely called it off. We had only been in the air for six hours when an air stewardess came in with bags in her hands.

"This is your stop." She said and handed each of us a bag. "Please tell me you're not serious." I said hoping that she would laugh but as usual I was wrong and she nodded then opened the plane door. We all put on the bags and stepped towards the door. Dick went straight away and dropped down, floating in the air. Wally followed him, Jason,Connor,Kaldur,Zatanna and M'Gann went too leaving just me and Artemis. We looked at each other then looked down again. Artemis held my hand and I closed my eyes and then we jumped out of the plane. I felt myself drop and yet stay suspended in the air. I pulled the cord and was pulled up. As I swung in the air, I thought about what I would do once my feet touched the ground: find my brother and sisters.

* * *

**So sorry that this chapter took so long to finish. I was having trying to end it.**


	13. Leaving Again

Bruce has hired a car to pick us up in contrast to just jumping out of a plane. Everyone was chatty and as usual me and Jason weren't talking. The car eventually dropped us at this big mansion. It was like a British Bruce Wayne bachelor pad. Wally excitedly pressed the doorbell which Alfred opened.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Asked Dick.

"Master Bruce brought me over with him to keep an eye out in you." Answered Alfred while widening the door for us. We all walked in and were amazed. The kitchen was huge to Wally's delight. The bedrooms were awesome, all decorated to suit our style. M'Gann's was pink and covered in posters of kittens and unicorns. It looked my room when I was 5. Jason's was simple. It had a big poster of a Harley Davidson and his favourite band, the Hoosiers (some British band he likes) on his door and that was it (on the decorative side it was simple, it obviously has a bed and drawers etc). Of them all, my bed was probably the best. It was purple with the most modern looking bed ever. My drawers were filled with the most beautiful clothes I have ever seen and my walls were covered in posters of Beyoncé,Rihanna,Nicki Minaj and Keyshia Cole, my singing idols and Martin Luther King Jr and Nelson Mandela,my real idols. It was pretty late when we got there because the house was hidden away in the city So we all went to bed except from me who couldn't stop thinking about Jason and what he had said to me on the plane.

* * *

"Wow. He really went all out." Said Artemis to me as all the girls hung out with me the next morning in my bedroom. "I know. I'm impressed." Said Zatanna. The boys were all downstairs in the gaming room playing some shooting game. "Especially with your room Jordan." Said Artemis getting me out of my trance. "Huh?"

"Still dreaming about Jason?"

"What! Artemis! I'm not thinking about Jason!" I exclaimed. The others were not aware of me and Jason as it only went on for a short time. "Why are you thinking about me?" Asked a voice from the hall. The voice came in and turned out to be Jason. I could feel my face heat up and knew the girls were probably holding in their laughter. "N...No. I was saying how I wasn't talking about you. Sorry." I said feeling really embarrassed.

"No I'm sorry. You know,about everything. I was upset and shouldn't of acted like that." He said making me feel even more embarrassed in front of the girls. I got up and took Jason out of my room into his. "I should of let you explain before I got so angry. It's just when I overheard you and your mum and how easy you just said yes."

"I know and I'm sorry. I have never stood up to my mom, I had never even shouted at her before and I guess the guilt on my part made me buckle. The truth is that... I really like you and think you're awesome." I said rushing the last part just it get it off my chest. I stared at the floor waiting for a response but Jason lifted my chin up and gave me his cheeky grins then kissed me. It was different than the other times. This time I felt my body literally heat up. My hands which was holding on his side turned hot as the steam danced off it. Despite my body temperature quickly rising as I turned into a human flame once again, I didn't let go and neither did Jason. Either he was really liking the kiss or it didn't effect him. Jason then stopped the embrace and laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked. "You're doing it again. The whole fire thing." He responded. "Oh." I said not bothered. "You Jordan White are a weirdo you know that?"

"Because you're the epitome of normal Jason." He laughed at me again so I rolled my eyes and gave him another quick kiss in the lips and turned around to find the _whole_ team staring at the two of us. I blushed and whispered bye to Jason then power walked to my room.

* * *

The next day, everyone was smiling or teasing me and Jason who took it on the chin and didn't care and neither did I. They soon got bored because we didn't care so went on with the day. But then Bruce and my mum came over, apparently with a mission briefing.

"Although we came here for a mission briefing, there seems to be something that has come to my attention." Said my mom staring at me. "It seems that relationships seemed to be the first priority in this team." I let out a groan not liking where this was going.

"Although I totally disagree with Rochelle..." "The evidence shown to me by Dick,Wally and Jordan show that the task isn't at hand here." Continued my mom.

"What!" Said Dick,Wally and me while the others cried out a chorus of wails.

"What evidence?" I said.

"The picture Dick and his secret affairs with Zatanna,Wally's inability to focus on the goal and not Artemis and you and your behaviour lately like kissing Jason again. Thank you for tip Artemis."

Artemis! How? Why would Artemis do that?

"What! I didn't say anything!" Argued Artemis. She looked at me and learning from mom how to read people's eyes, I believed her.

"During an accidental phone call from Dick, you said that J and J are back together again." Evidenced my mother. Artemis looked at me again and mouthed sorry in which I replied with a ok. I looked back at my mother and could not believe that she would go this fair. I understand that she wants Madison,Trinity and Ben back as soon as possible but this is too far. Jason could tell I was going to do something and whispered "Don't Jordan." But I stood up and screamed at my mother.

"What is your issue? This obviously has to do with me so leave these guys alone! It's not their mission, it's mine. I'm doing my best which obviously isn't good enough for you so forget you!" Mad,I stomped out and slammed the door behind me. I ran as fast as I could going anywhere my feet would take me. I kept going until I heard my voice being called. I stopped but the thought of confronting my mother again was unbearable. I took a step before I felt a hand turn me around. I screamed until I realised it was Jason.

"Babe you can't do this. You have to let her calm down."

"No! She is controlling my love life!" I shouted. Jason raised his eyebrow at me and grinned. "Love life?" He chuckled. I turned around and he grasped onto my arm. "Okay I'm sorry. Listen you aren't going to get anywhere by doing this."

"Yes I am. Away from here and away from her!" I yelled then pushed my arm out of his hold and started to run again. I didnt know where I was going but I kept going, running from the woman who raised and loved me and the same woman who lied to me and was controlling the last strings of normality I had.


End file.
